


A Friendly Wager

by Remnince



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BT Tower Telephone Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnince/pseuds/Remnince
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a drink or two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645740) by [smolalienbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee). 




End file.
